1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboards with fan control circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a central processing unit (CPU) fan is mounted on a CPU to dissipate heat from the CPU. The CPU fan is powered by the motherboard of the computer system. When the computer system is turned off, the CPU fan is turned off and cannot dissipate heat from the CPU, however, the temperature of the CPU remains high, reducing lifetime thereof.
Therefore, a motherboard with a fan control circuit, which can overcome the described limitations, is needed.